


Affection Quota

by thefriendyouleftinthehallway



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, but i'm not getting it so i wrote something, read: i'm in isolation and crave affectionate physical contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24016456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefriendyouleftinthehallway/pseuds/thefriendyouleftinthehallway
Summary: A very short work where Data wants hugs after he gets his emotion chip and the greater plot ofGenerationsdoesn't exist and Data simply wants some cuddles.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 23
Kudos: 126





	Affection Quota

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is cuddles. that's the plot.

Data’s reaction to the emotion chip had been quite amusing, though summarily what had been expected. He experienced new emotions, and was excited by it, finding it fascinating, interesting, curious. 

But now the evening had crept up, and Data and Geordi were separated into their own quarters for the night hours and their own rest. 

As Geordi turned over in his bed, there was a chime from the door. He clicked his VISOR onto his implants as he sat up and swung his feet to the floor before proclaiming, “Enter.”

Immediately he saw the pale glow around the figure who walked through the doorway, and smiled. But his smile dropped and turned to concern as he considered. 

“Data, is something wrong?”

“I do not know,” Data said as he stood at the foot of Geordi’s bed. “Whilst running my dream program, I experienced what I believe to be fear. Now I feel a need for something, although I do not know what.”

“So you had a nightmare?” Geordi asked quietly, standing up. 

“I believe that to be an accurate descriptor,” Data said. 

“Well, why did you come here?” Geordi asked. 

“I do not know,” Data responded again. “I believe I felt… compelled-- to seek out familiarity.” 

Geordi walked towards Data, and went to put a hand on the android’s shoulder, but as he raised his arm, Data mimicked a similar action and grabbed ahold of Geordi in a hug. 

“Data?” Geordi questioned. 

Data let go suddenly, and stepped back. “My apologies, Geordi,” he said. “I believe the impulse was an automatic response to the proximity prompter--”

Geordi laughed. He sat down on the edge of his bed, and patted the mattress beside him, prompting Data to sit too. 

“It’s okay, Data,” Geordi said. “People do a lot of hugging. Most of the time, it makes us happy.”

Data blinked, and cocked his head slightly. He looked as if he might want to speak, but then, he simply reached forwards, and pulled Geordi into another hug. 

Other than the ambience of the Enterprise, the room was silent, and Geordi could hear Data’s artificial breathing as he pulled back, shifted himself further onto the bed, and lay down. Data understood to do the same when Geordi reached out and pulled Data towards him by the wrist. 

Data wrapped his arms around Geordi as they lay on their sides facing one another. Geordi allowed Data to slide one arm under his torso and the other to drape over, and as they grew closer their legs entangled. 

Geordi draped an arm over Data in return, and allowed the android to cuddle up to him as the hum of the engine continued and only the slightest beam of light from the crack between the door, seeping in from the corridor could be seen. 

“Geordi,” Data began some time later. “Would it be acceptable to run my dream program now?” 

Geordi was quiet, and though he hadn’t received confirmation, Data believed it  _ was  _ acceptable, and so he did. 

They were both on time to their shifts the next day. Data would note, however, that there was approximately 1.5 minutes addition to the time it took to get to the bridge from Geordi’s quarters as opposed to his own: he logged the information for future reference. 

**Author's Note:**

> i do like comments and kudos so if you happened to read and then also happened to enjoy this fic... please?


End file.
